Time for fun
Like ok so this story is usually on my blog but I guess I'm creating a page so here it goes. Oh and iim writing this on my phone and my phone doesn't have an enter button so there's just a big space. Michaela POV. What did I just do why did I guess the depressing thought of me and Tage breaking up and not kissing for like a week it was a reflex.but you know what I noticed that I have to start having more fun ok so starting today I'm gunna have more fun.ok so I'm off to go see tori and we can have some fun so I ran off and I think I might have hurt joes feelings god I'm such a tard ok off to have some fun . jojoes POV. Wow did she just really do that then she runs off that hurts I have to tell tage about this even thought it will probably get me killedand she is a really good kisser wow I have to stop talking about that hahahaha. Ok going to telll Tage. "Hey Tage can I talk to you". "Ya sure what is it". "Ummmmm me and Michaela ummm kissed"I said nervously. "WHAT DUDE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!!! "Please don't I have so much to live for "I said then I ran crying like a baby ya that happens when your being chased by a huge guy with a sword and a fire gifted girlfriend or exgirlfriend. Michaelas POV. "Hey Tori". "Hey michaela"she said really soft like she was worried about hurting my feelings. Tori you know how we used to go and go to the clubs and dance all night and they have kareoke and stuff "oh ya I remember that"she said laughing"how bout we go to night" I said laughing really hard. "Ya let's go get ready"I said urgently. "I don't want you to dress me again"she said while trying to get away but I was stronger and I could just pull her a long. A few hours later. I got our outfits a picked out and put on I. Had tori wear a pair of skinny jeans and I pair of 3 inch heals and I wore a black tube top with really bright blue skinny jeans and a pair of black 4 and a half inch heals tori didn't seem happy about what she was wearing but I knew she loved the way it looked I loved the skinny jeans she was wearing and i d she ruins them I'm gunna kill her. At the teenage club. "This place is as amazing as I remember it" we just looked around at the neon lit club this place is amzing really. "Omg tori this is my song"I said as what the hell by avril lavinge came on this song really has a lot to do with my life right now so we were at the club alnight and we were waalking to the car I was driving that tori took from camp even thought she can't drive yet. But then these wierdos they were probably drunk came walking down the road oooh and they were trying to pull somthing on us this is gunna be fun.....